Ballora
:Not what you were looking for? See Ballora (disambiguation). Ballora is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She resembles a ballerina. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina animatronic with a curved body and pale skin. She has over-exaggerated eyelashes, blue hair tied up in a bun and two types of teeth (four human-like teeth and 26 very sharp Endoskeleton teeth). She also has blushed cheeks like the Toy Animatronics. She wears a blue leotard, purple-pink tutu (that appears to twirl in the trailer) with golden balls hanging off in the crease and dark blue ballet slippers. Her eyes are always closed, except for during her jumpscare in Ballora Gallery which are revealed to be very small (presumably human sized). She is always seen on her tippy toes. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Ballora's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal and tube-like wires that are arranged to resemble what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. In Night 5, Ballora's body can be seen on the floor of the Scooping Room, in a undamaged condition and without a endoskeleton. She forms Ennard's upper body and her eyes are used for the human disguise. Ballora is 6.2 feet tall, and weighs 347 lbs. Role in Sister Location Ballora is located in the Ballora Gallery along with her Minireenas. She is hired for birthday parties to encourage kids to "get fit and enjoy pizza". ---- She is first seen on her stage on Night 1 where the player must give her a controlled shock to get her back on her stage. ---- During Night 2 the player will first have to give her a controlled shock. When they turn on the lights, Ballora will be standing in the shadows close to the window. The player must then crawl through the Ballora Gallery to reboot the system manually. She will dance around the room playing her music, trying to find the player. In the mobile version, her music became short and only repeat the same first few notes of her song in Ballora Gallery. ---- In Night 3, when the player looks at Ballora's stage, her various body parts will be held up by the Minireenas. ---- In Night 4 when the player looks down from the mask, she is seen getting Scooped while the player is stuck in the springlock suit. ---- During Night 5 the player will be led to the Scooping Room by Ennard (as Circus Baby), where they can see the mangled animatronic shells, including Ballora's, lying on the floor in front of the scooper. Custom Night Ballora returns in the Custom Night. She approaches from the East hall and West hall. The player must listen for her music to know which she is coming from. They then must shut the appropriate door and wait for her to leave. When her music goes away it is safe to open the door. If the player doesn't shut the door in time or shut the wrong door, Ballora will jumpscare without opening her face. She is always the one who jumpscares the player when they run out of power, similar to Freddy in the first game. Mentions "Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn’t feel like dancing."- ''HandUnit (Night 1) "''You should check on Ballora and make sure she's on her stage but... whatever."- ''Angsty Teen/HandUnit (Night 2) "''Ballora never learns, but I do." ''-Circus Baby (Night 4) "''Ballora will not return to her body."- Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5)' "He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us." ''-Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5) Trivia *Ballora and Circus Baby are the only humanoid characters that appear very human; the Minireena and BidyBab characters are less human, and appear more doll-like. *Ballora is the only "main" animatronic not to have any counterparts or mentions in any previous games. *Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab, Bon-Bon, and Funtime Freddy are the only animatronics with voice actors. *When Ballora does her distant singing the tune she sings in shares a resemblance to the song "By Baby Bunting". **Ballora's song is written by her voice actor, Michella Moss. **The song, when slowed about 3 percent, also appears to have somewhat of a resemblance to Frantic Factory from Donkey Kong 64. *Since Ballora keeps her eyes closed, she cannot see the player, and relies on hearing. However, during her jumpscare, her face plates open to reveal she has small eyes with purple irises. **Therefore, she could open her eyes anytime, and keeps them closed for an unknown reason. *When the player is crawling through Ballora Gallery, they must listen for her music, as the volume of the music helps the player know how close she is to them. *Even though Circus Baby instructs the player on how to avoid and speaks to Ballora, she is not present during Night 5, as shown by how Ennard kills the player instead of Ballora if they do not follow Circus Baby's instructions. *Ballora seems to be the most aggressive out of the group of animatronics. *Ballora makes an attempt on the player's life a total of 4 times in 3 different scenarios. *Ballora can be seen dancing in the dark while the player is crawling through the Ballora Gallery on Night 2. *If you listen carefully, you can hear Ballora singing when crawling through Ballora Gallery. *Ballora is voiced by Michella Moss. *Ballora is one of the four animatronics that do not have a "Making Of" in the Extras, the others being Ennard, BidyBab, and Minireena. *Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the series to be confirmed to be female, the others being Circus Baby, BidyBab, Bonnet, and any variants of Chica. *She is always seen on her toes, akin to a real ballerina. **Yet she is probably capable of standing on her feet fully; as in her jumpscare she is in a different angle. **Ballora's special feature, "Balance/Stability" as seen in the blueprint, helps her to stand perfectly without falling. **Ballora is one of the only animatronics in the game with a different jumpscare in the Custom Night, the other being Funtime Foxy. ***BidyBab has been thought to have a different jumpscare, but it is only the lighting that is different. *Ballora takes on Freddy's role during the Custom Night, attacking the player when the power is out, regardless if she is active on that night. *Ballora appears to have wheels on her feet. This is due to the fact that she can move and spin without moving her legs. *Ballora is the only non-nightmare humanoid animatronic with sharp teeth in her endoskeleton. She is not based on an animal animatronic so it is unknown why she has them. *There is a piece of metal that may come out of Ballora on Night 4, but it's strangely almost the same size as Ballora. *Ballora is the only animatronic known to have two plastic eyelids on each eye on the outside. **This means Ballora has an eyelid coming down, and another eyelid coming up, to close the eye. *Scott have stated on Steam that Ballora walks like a spider, and able to climb the wall, similar to Mangle. Additionally the Minireenas moved similar to this. * Ballora is one of the only canon animatronics to not be included in the sticker merch with the other being Minireena *During the Custom Night, if the static were to be removed in CAM 01 and CAM 02 while Ballora is there, it actually reveals Ennard instead of Ballora (this is also visible upon opening the monitor, albeit for a fraction of a second before the view changes to static). This is likely due to the fact that a file of Ballora in these rooms wouldn't be that useful due to the mechanics in the Custom Night, thus using Ennard as a "placeholder". The video explanation can be found here. **The position of Ennard actually shows Ballora's. This is referred to Ennard under the guise of being Ballora, as it is usually under the control of a single animatronic at a time *From SacAnime's Five Nights at Freddy's Q&A Panel video on YouTube, Ballora's voice actor Michella Moss said her favorite lines from Ballora "isn't out yet" and sounds "so scary". YouTube - SacAnime's Five Nights at Freddy's Q&A Panel (January 8, 2017) (at 19:45) **As Michella Moss stated her favorite Ballora's lines "isn't out yet" could possibly hint that Ballora would appear in another possible FNafF installment after ''Sister Location, likely either appearing as herself or still a part of Ennard. **She is probably referring to a future voice line in the upcoming fnaf 6 ultimate custom night, as most of the animatronics will taunt the player after jumpscaring them. *Ballora does not sing in the mobile version of the game, most likely to save space. *Ballora's arms are not pointing up as they usually do in night 4, probably due to her being deactivated. *Ballora's music may have been the music the "kids" danced to. *In Freddy's Files, it's stated that Funtime Freddy's audio seems pre-recorded and relates to kids and birthday parties, unlike Ballora and Circus Baby's audio, which is more complex. *Ballora is one of two animatronics, to be more aware of her surroundings and not seeming to rely on pre-recorded lines like the more rudimentary animatronics, the other one is Circus Baby, after being possessed by The Daughter. Sounds Dialogue ---- ---- ---- |-|Custom Night = ---- ''(When the player finishes a Custom Night preset with Ballora in it)''' |-|Scrapped = }} Audio Errors *When Ballora Jumpscares the player, her faceplates clip through her tiara. **This also happens with her ears and earrings. *During Ballora's Custom Night jumpscare, her eyes are still closed. Therefore, it is unknown how she knows where Michael Afton is. **In addition, Michael Afton never makes a single sound or movement other than using the monitor, walking, and closing doors. Therefore, ''audio activation sensor is not used by Ballora to find him. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Female